


My responsibility to protect you

by Mxfanfic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, Calming Josie, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Monsters, Protective Hope, Slightly Darker Hope, Top Hope, Torture, Vampire Turning, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxfanfic/pseuds/Mxfanfic
Summary: Basically, a super protective Hope protecting Josie.  How their relationship develops in the supernatural world.Love this ship! Hosie 4 ever.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew of the legendary Hope Mikaelson, daughter of ‘The Great Evil’. Almost all wanted to be her, a tribrid daughter of an Original, or date her and only so few were lucky enough to experience so much as a conversation with her. Though the girl had quite the reputation of isolation and violence, no one really knew the truth. 

It had been two months since she began dating the kinder Saltzman twin, and yet not a person in the school knew due to her fear that Josie would be targeted and killed, like everyone else close to Hope. At first, Josie was withdrawn with the idea, wanting to openly hold hands with Hope and kiss her cheek after class, but understood the protectiveness of Hope’s wolf and above all would do anything to support her. They had hidden moments in the warm, soundproof walls of Hope’s dorm, with date nights and evening cuddles. 

However, this arrangement came to a rather crashing halt when, after Josie had been the deciding vote to remove Landon from Salvatore, the wolves tormented her at every opportunity. Knowing how much it would bother the young tribrid Josie hid this, smiling through the sneers and harsh comments ridiculing her flaws. To think she and Raf could have been something, how she misjudged him. 

It wasn’t until the Wednesday morning when Josie was walking to her Magical and Mythical History Class when she noticed a large shadow behind her. Ultimately seeing a group of wolves in the corner of her eye. Thinking through the situation she lowered her head attempting to walk a little faster. 

“Where is your whore sister Josie… a pack shares everything and we know Raf got it”

“Not talking bitch? How pathetic” This caused Josie to stare over her shoulder in bitter disgust and anger, coming to a halt in the corridor. A werewolf named Reggie stepped forward out of the group.  
“You think we care that you are a Saltzman, we don’t. You think we care you are a girl, none. I think you are a cruel bitch that hides in the shadows of everyone around her and…”  
A low rumbling growl came from behind her, turning instantly she saw Hope baring her fangs with bright yellow eyes as if reflecting the sun or flames of a fire. The black veins were expanding around her eyes and she took predatory steps towards the wolves.  
“Outside”, her jaw tightens and the wolves intimated by her glare backed towards the patio doors. Josie realising what could happen scanned the surrounding thinking of options to help Hope out of this vastly outnumbered fight. She then sighfond some magic from the oak wall before running to the doors. 

Hope stood strong in front of all six werewolves, all now in fighting stances.  
“Beg for forgiveness and apologise and I won’t hospitalise you”  
Reggie stepped forward again, clearly nervous but putting on a front. “Bring it freak”. With that Josie’s head started to spin watching Hope move at lightning speed throwing Reggie into a tree hearing a crack that couldn’t have been from the oak. She followed griping his neck in her hand before another wolf attempted to pull her off. Spinning around she grappled his wrights twisting them in a downwards motion bringing him to his knees and breaking them in the process. Josie could only gape at the barbarism. The only wolves… not wanting to suffer the same fate slowly backed away... baring their neck slightly to one side. Turing once again to Reggie Hope lifted him with her one arm, holding him inches above the ground. 

“Attack her, insult her, hurt her in anyway…I won’t kill you mutt, I will turn you. Making you spend immortality suffering in my grasp. You now breathe because I permit it. Betray this favour, and you will never breathe again”

Hope took strides towards her, pulling her close and placing a searing kiss on her lips, black veins only then beginning to fade now emerged in a sense of home. She placed a hand on Josie’s cheek, showing delicacy and softness. Josie took a moment to respond to the passionate kiss, still in shock of the situation, before being twirled and rapped in a tight embrace being walked to class.


	2. Who is the Alpha?

Hope pondered the ways she would finally teach the so-called Alpha how wrong he was. If Josie hadn’t rejected him, Hope doubted he would be quite this tyrannical…maybe Josie was that calming aura for both of them. To be honest, Hope had zoned out the rest of the class already knowing the defensive magic needed to hold off an attack before blinding the challenger or taking out their heart. So yes… She would ponder the rate of which she could be the villain in Rafael’s story. Not that Jed was much better, but he would never have crossed that line, he had a secret understanding that Hope could take the pack from him in moments. 

 

All the pondering of torture methods, mostly inspired by her father, she realised it was only frustrating her. When all she really wanted to do was beat him to a pulp and take away everything he had. After class, she went into the corridor and smile at those walking past before reaching out a pulling the unused fire alarm. Although most students didn’t even know the school had fire alarm systems, they eventually managed to line up outside the main building. After what felt like an eternity, even for a vampire, Alaric dismissed them. 

Yet all the wolves where stood oblivious in their faction. Hope muttering under her breach “natia var mon, natia var mon”, watching as the first wolf held his head screaming as blood began to drip from his eyes. Not enough to kill him, most of these pups were just following their weak and bitter Alpha, but to send a message. She walked over smiling, while the wolves gathered around their friend, Raf, however, puffing his chest rather like a fish towards her.   
“Oh sweet Alpha, you messed with Josie. Fucking fool. Now I am going to kill you”, Hope was still smiling quite sadistically, she always had the flare for dramatics. 

“You can’t kill me Alaric would never allow you to stay and then you would lose Josie”

“Are you really that worried about fighting me that you are using Josie to emotional reason, bad decision. And as long as I win… well then I become pack Alpha and Alaric can’t expel me… for all the wolves would leave with me”

Rafael took this moment to charge at her, but Hope just outreached her hand gripping onto this throat and ripping it out. “I was bored of your talking”. Realising this was far too quick, she used a fang to cut a wrist and force her health blood into his system. As she watched his throat reappear and he breathing return, despite his eyes bulging in shock, she added: 

“We both have a gift, as hard as it is to believe you could be gifted, but it starts with this”, pointing to a fang. “Venom an extremely deadly toxin that is fatal to a weak pup like you. Enjoy” 

At this she outstretched her jaw and clamped down on his neck, first drinking a little of the blood to tire him… and lying aside, for the power that gave her a warm feeling throughout her whole body. She stopped before it became threatening to his life and instead pumped her venom in to him. Only after moments he began shaking and screaming. The other werewolves in their ignorance believed the venom wouldn’t affect him, forgetting Hope status as a tribrid again, enhancing her venom with the powers of her Alpha mother and vampire side. She stared into the eyes of the other wolves as he shook in her grasp…before the shaking stopped and she dropped him at their feet. 

“I guess I am Alpha now. You all follow me, and after this lesson you all know never to cross me. Have a nice day”  
With that turning away from them, knowing full well she missed her classes for the day, intending to go be in the embrace of her sweet Josie. 

 

Truth be told, since Hope’s outburst at the wolves their relationship had become a lot more passionate even though it was such a short time ago, Josie liked this side of her girlfriend and Hope could tell. The passing looks they shared were full of emotion and desire for the other. That evening Hope found Josie bolting upright in their bed as she got back from class, cheeks crimson red and hair slighted ruffled pulling her hand from under the duvet, only for Hope to smell arousal coming off the young witch in waves. A sly smirk covered Hope’s face and she dropped her bag making her way to the bed. 

“I see you missed me”, only smirking more as she saw Josie gulp and her eyes hovering on Hope's lips, taking her bottom lip between her teeth before looking up through hooded eyes at Hope. 

“You took too long to come back to me”

“Oh really? My most humble apologies” Hope muttered as she lowered herself over Josie, leaning in to kiss her raspberry lips still shiny from the morning lip gloss. She took Josie’s palms and held them above her neck, allowing Hope easy access to kiss her soft skin. Josie was a witch, so she didn’t have the instincts of a wolf, but even she could feel Hope power and slightly tilted her neck to the side and a sign of submission. This causes a feral growl to emit from Hope eyes expanding wide either lust. Yet, she grazed her lips across Josie’s jawline and to her ear…

“I have training with your dad in 4 minutes baby”

Josie, protesting this idea, wrapped her legs around Hope’s waist pulling the girl fully on top of her causing Hope to giggle. 

“So we are going to do this the hard way” Hope stated boring into Josie’s eyes.

“Yes, you would be crazy to think would let you go so easy… and you don’t seem in any position to be moving anytime soon” Looking the intertwined bodies up and down. 

“You wouldn’t leave your dad standing all alone in the woods waiting for me baby”

“Maybe I will be selfish and keep you all for me”

“You have been talking to Penelope” Hope chuckled at the Raven haired girls antics, despite her being Josie’s ex there was an understanding between them that they would protect Josie no matter what the cost. 

“Maybe I have, and I have decided I will release you on one condition”

“You say release me as if I couldn’t have you pinned and at my mercy. But what is this condition?”

“Shut up and don’t be so smug missy. You will be mine for this evening, no missions, no monsters, and no interruptions, just us.”

“I am yours always but ok, till this evening”

 

Hope was swinging the baton sticks with ease and little power behind them, Alaric was getting slower, and couldn’t withstand even half her blows anymore. He seems especially distracted today. 

“Hope… I am torn. As a father you stepped in a helped my daughter out of a possibly dangerous situation. As a headmaster, you should be expelled. You almost all of Reggie’s ribs...”

“Almost all of them?” Hope fake pouting with disappointment. Knowing Alaric was yet to find out about Raf.

“I am serious Hope. Only you could get away with this behaviour, and I am not sure if I can allow it even if it is you, I am really disappointed”

That word struck a chord within Hope, ‘disappointed’, she hated to disappoint people. Always feeling the pressure of her legacy name and status as a Tribrid. She tried not to show it by withdrawing the urge to increase the pressure of her hits, gripping the batons tighter. 

“What happened today I don’t regret, but it won’t happen again…Headmaster”. 

End of chapter  
_________________________

If you read the comments from chapter 1 you will realise Ii tired to include your guy's ideas and thoughts! SO please tell me if you want the story to go in a certain direction and I will try fit it in with the ideas I already have.


	3. The Fate of Josie (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... Yall got smut, and drama. 
> 
> Anyway, as you may have noticed I have been spamming you with the first few chapters and have already written part of the fourth (will come out tomorrow - 2nd). Then I will take a break for a few days to figure out where to take this. 
> 
> Its been so fun to write...

“I am sorry Josie, you must die…it’s for the greater good”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next week passed by rather uneventful. A few people had caused a fuss about what Hope had done, but ultimately Josie knew her father relied on the Mikaelson money to keep running the school. As well as Hope’s powers in protecting other students. Josie was confident in how her girlfriend was a necessity. Two teachers ultimately resigned over the situation, saying the school was harbouring a murder. Yet, it was only the next day the school had managed to replace one of the teachers for Herbology. The new teacher was rather curious, and when she questioned the subject with her father found out he was half humanoid Svartalfar and half human, which in normal people language meant he was a mix of Dark Elf and Human. Able to go unnoticed in human society, only looking slightly odd with ears that may be slightly misshaped, and eyes being slightly larger than average. 

She thought no more of it after the first class, when to the surprise of everyone he was not only a good teacher but funny, starting the lesson stating: “Call me Milton”. 

Now it was summer she spent more time outside with Hope. This meant Hope had the opportunity to shift into her wolf and take in the hot sun while Josie rubbed her ears. She would only every let Josie rub her tummy in the isolation of their room, which Josie thought was adorable to say the least. More people had been showing Hope clear signs of respect, which Hope seemed to largely ignore. The fight with Rafael didn’t change her personality, she still enjoyed being with a small group of people…which mostly just meant Josie. 

And due to no defensive magic teacher, they had more free periods together, which Hope loved because she knew they wouldn’t be interrupted. Hope found herself pinning Josie to the door, kissing down her neck and holding her waist. She felt Josie incline towards her and whisper “Bed”, something she was happy to comply with. Although she did enjoy fucking her girlfriend against the door…walls… on the table. She through Josie down before unzipping her trousers and ripping them straight down the middle…

Josie lifted her head, not so amused and glared at Hope for ruining more of her clothes. She knew her girlfriend had a thing for ripping it off but now it was just becoming expensive. Hope gave her a sheepish grin before kissing above the line of Josie’s pants, still holding eye contact. 

“Just wear my clothes in the future”

“You just want me covered in your scent even more”

With that, there was a rumble in Hope’s chest and she toyed with the pants between her teeth. “I want to hear you, Josie, don’t be quiet. The room is soundproofed, so tell me what you want”

By then Josie had been starting the feel the agitation growing between her legs, the wet, she needed Hope’s tongue and to come. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, hearing a small chuckle, but soon enough the warm soft tongue darted around her clit. She could only buck her hips towards Hope’s face, a silent plea for the Tribrid to take pity on her horny state. Yet, it didn’t come, she could still feel the dip of the tongue drawing a figure of eight… touching everything but the bud of nerves. Out of frustration between gritted teeth, she spoke up:

“Hope…”

But at that moment Hope's lips engulfed the bud sucking gently, causing Josie’s legs to shake beneath her, between the ducks she would move her tongue in small circles, slowing increasing the speed. Josie could feel the muscle working miracles on her body, sometimes she hated how Hope could so easily control her pleasure, but now was not one of those time.

Hope could tell it wouldn’t take Josie long, her neck was already in an arc showing her pulsing vein, and ensuring sweet but desperate moans came from her mouth. While Hope wanted this moment to last, she also wanted her girlfriend to feel fucked, through and through. So started her descent to make her cum. She moved her tongue faster, but brought her hand up to the juices and slipped two fingers into her cunt. One of the true benefits of her supernatural gifts was her supernatural stamina and speed. She could move so quickly and with such precision, Josie could no longer move lost in pleasure and it became too much. Just as Hope wanted she couldn’t’ control her moans, now gripping Hope head between and thighs and… she came, the pleasure washed over her and she rode out the high bucking her pussy on Hope face, and Hope grinned at the achievement. 

Josie knew she wouldn’t be able to use her legs for the next hour, so Hope tucked her into their bed, snuggling her as the big spoon and watching The Umbrella Academy on Netflix. Calling it a night after the summoned MG to bring them dinner from the hall. 

It was Thursday morning when the school arming bell started to ring, Hope gathered with Alaric and the other elite members of the school's protection squad. Something Josie was forbidden to join, by both Alaric and Hope. They went outside the main door only to find dozens of feral vampires all standing in a formation. Hope immediately started out calling commands before charging at the invaders… not realising they weren’t the real threat. 

Josie began to walk towards the commotion, before walking through the common room and something tugged her to one side. She found herself in the Language classroom... with Milton. 

At the sight of the gun in Milton’s hands, made the warm afterglow of satisfying sex turned to ice in Josie’s veins. People were right, that when you knew you were about to die time slowed down, and every second felt as though it dragged on but you were unable to move, just a witness to your approaching fate. She instinctively lifted her hands and tried to shield her body behind them, hopeless as it was beginning to mutter the defensive charm that now seemed so hard after years of practice. That was how she could stop him from shooting, so she kept repeating the words trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her magic wasn’t working, and that’s when she noticed to violet orbs in each corner of the room, she was in a magical valve that was sucking any surrounding magic away from them. Moments ago she had been in Hope's warm and comforting embrace, she thought of that, her lips kissing the back of her neck…almost like a dream, and it was over.


	4. The Fate of Josie (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the spammed chapters, enjoy.

The grass was red, as limbs lay splattered across the ground, Hope has be shredding her way through feral vampire for a good fifteen minutes, before the last three stood in front of her. As she took each predatory step she imagined the satisfaction she would get from breaking their bones, having them heal and breaking them all again. But …blood. Not vampire blood…Josie. Suddenly she smelt it in the air, causing her to whip round the battle field looking for any traces of her. With ease she took the head of two of the vampires, giving the third to Kaleb. Alaric knew she was panicked, and she only conveyed the important word: “Josie”

.............................................................................

“I’m sorry. I am sorry I had to this. You really shouldn’t have associated yourself with the likes of a Mikaelson, Josie. ” His voice was devoid of emotion and it sent chills down her spine. “Truly I am sorry."

Then he lifted the gun and pointed it at her head, and her hopes sank. 

“I have followed the legendary stories of the Mikaelson’s for years. Hope will never truly unleash herself while you live, only with your death will the great purging of humans come, and then we will rally to kill the last Mikaelson, making a better world.” It was true, she knew that. Hope had gained so much control of her anger in recent weeks. 

But she was damned if she would just stand there and let him shoot her, so she made a last, desperate bid. “She will tear you limb from limb, make you suffer beyond your imagination would allow you to realise”, her eyes were freely leaking tears and she thought of Alaric and Lizzie, MG and even Penelope. Her mom and Caroline. 

Milton squeezed down on the trigger of the gun, his hand shaking with emotion but eyes shone with anticipation at the new world Hope’s anger would create. Farmed human blood, natural order and freedom for supernatural beings. Josie just dived to one side but his aim was off, clearly unfamiliar with the none-supernatural weapon, and the bullet clanged off the metal screen behind her. He fired again, and if Josie hadn’t ducked in time it would have been her skull instead of the clay jar behind her that shattered, belonging to a count from the 14th century. Milton shot again, again, Josie thought she might make it out of the room before her legs suddenly bucked. She couldn’t understand why…until she saw it. 

 

All she could see was the ragged hole in her own abdomen, her own slender fingers pressed desperately against it, the blood that was spilling everywhere. It was staining. Through her clothes and pooling on the floor, escaping the veins it was supposed to stay in, the body it was supposed to keep alive. She looked up at Milton with disbelief in her eyes. “What have you done?” she said, no anger, only genuine emptiness in this lonely death.   
She wasn’t even shocked when she saw a crossbow slice through his head, she knew people would come, but also knew it was over. He was as his knees and hit the floor while he died with his eyes crossed from looking up at the bow piercing the centre of his forehead. Alaric rushed in kneeling beside her, she knew he was speaking but couldn’t make out what. She felt another presence, tilting her head up saw Hope drenched in blood, she didn’t know if she should laugh at how much the Tribrid reminded her of Carrie from that cheesy horror movie. Her smiling only worried Alaric more as he attempted to pick up her frail body. 

Hope hadn’t said a word until…

“Put her down”

“…what…are you…”

“She is dying. Now put her down” With her speed, she managed to free Josie from his grasp and sit her on the floor propped up by the wall. Hope was now crying before she said:

“Josie, I love you so much. If this could’ve been me and not you, trust me, I would have swapped us in an instant. You are everything to me, and I can’t care about this world without you. That’s why they wanted to take you from me. Please forgive me for what I am about to do…”

“Hope what are you doing?”

For a final moment, Hope’s head turned and her eyes bore into Alaric’s, then she dived towards Josie’s neck biting at her pulse, hearing Alaric cry out. She felt the warmth of Josie’s blood in her mouth, she knew the endorphins in her venom stopped Josie from struggling as the venom passed through her.   
As she retracted her fangs, she held Josie tight in her embrace. Until she felt movement stirring beneath her … Josie was looking at her doe-eyed but…with fangs.


	5. The Changes

Josie had only been a vampire for only a few hours, but she could feel the hungry. She knew Hope and her father had been fighting while she was in the cellar for student safety. Hope knew she needed blood and fast, but what Alaric was giving her wasn’t human blood saying it was against school rules, even for his daughter. MG had been to see her, trying to make light of the situation by telling her she had joined the club, a cool vamp squad. Nothing from Lizzie, but earlier Hope said she had been arguing with their father. Apparently about how he is failing his own daughters…trust Lizzie to turn it into a family event. Right now, she just wanted to get rid of this hunger and see Hope. She closed her eyes thinking of their first official date, and how Hope’s aunt Freya had helped book them a fancy dinner table.   
At that moment Hope flashed into sight, pulling off the cellar door and rapping her arms around Josie’s shoulders. 

“I am so sorry Josie…”

“Listen to me Hope, don’t be sorry. You saved me, and now I will have you for eternity.” She placed a soft kiss on Hope’s cheek.

“You should have had the choice… Josie… I...”

“Listen, I love you. It’s ok.”

“I love you”

Hope took this moment to fill Josie in on her …debate… with Alaric. He was not permitting Josie to take blood from a human, so Hope told him that she will make sure Josie gets it, even without his help. Then he said Hope must give up the Alpha position, she wasn’t a pure enough wolf…seriously? But after the ordeal with Rafael, she couldn’t give it up now. It would look weak. But agreed to meet with Reggie later today. 

They left the cellar, preferring the comfort of their own room. When Josie was walking around their room, clearly restless, Hope was sat on the crimson red chair. Hope just sat quizzically watching her, Josie was just the same, and at the same time was completely different. Her every move meticulously documented in Hope’s mind. How she walked, how her hips swayed with every step, how her curves enticed the young Tribrid. She watched her with possessive eyes, casually draping her arm over the chair to rub circles around the rim of her glass. Josie had noticed the staring, that at first focused on her moments… but had moved rather downwards. She knew Hope loved her body, which still surprised her, since Hope was moulded like a goddess with abs Josie could admire for hours. She made her movements more dramatic, bending down that little bit further to give her girlfriend a show. Before turning and just smirking as her girlfriend realised she had been caught. 

Josie walked over, sitting in Hope’s lap, feeling the warmth that Hope radiated due to her wolf. She let Hope get comfy with the new weight on top of her, before placing small kisses across her face. They hadn’t said much to one another, but it was peaceful and Josie was distracted from the pooling hunger in her stomach.   
.....................................................................................

Reggie was already in the study. He looked so sad and alone and scared in that chair as he hunched into himself to make himself look smaller, to make the chair swallow him whole. His anxious feet were tapping rapidly on the rug and he blew out a slow, calculated breath through his nose in an effort to keep his body tittering on the edge of panic and tranquillity. He had gone from being Rafael’s second…to being caught by Hope tormenting Josie, making an enemy of his Alpha.   
“Let’s get this over with Pup, I am your Alpha, and actually allowing you to live. Let’s say…I am in a more charitable mood today and know that you will be in enough suffering under my pack changes. So…leave. And if Saltzman asks… we wagged tails and made up” She just smiled at the boy, as he gaze was still lowered. 

“Of course, Alpha”

With that, he walked out of the study door, at a slightly faster pace than his normal strut. 

..........................................................................................

The hunger was becoming too much for Josie, she knew Hope was dealing with stuff, so she was now just in their room. Her dad had tried to help with bunny blood, but it just couldn’t satisfy it. Trying to think about anything else, she had showered, tried reading, even binge watching some of OITNB. Until… she could smell fresh human blood, at lightning speed she was already out of the boarding house and in the woods, that’s when she saw it. Just outside the boundary a hiker, with a small cut on his knee. 

She appeared behind him. He was still oblivious...but like a serpent, Josie recoiled until her head came forward and teeth dug into his neck. Her two of her sharp teeth were inside and warmed by the flowing blood. She could tell that his whole body was in pain but crippled at the same time. He wasn't yet numb, fingers still twitching. Just now becoming paralyzed. He couldn't move, but Josie knew that it wouldn’t take away from the pain. He surprisingly lasted a very long time. Blood kept coming out, and she kept drinking. As she was drinking him, her own hunger pains went away. The wind became silent, and she could no longer feel it against her skin, and strong smells didn't make her nose tingle. Her head cleared more and more, and when she finally sucked him dry, she lifted her head as if coming up for air. Pushing the lifeless body down to the grass. As his body fell a smirk appeared on the blood-crusted mouth. As she looked down, she glanced upon the corpse. His blue eyes were open, and they seemed to shatter her soul. They were so piercingly blue compared to the pale white skin he had. Had she really just done that?

Now the hunger was gone, a pang of plummeting guilt hit her, the rain was falling and she could see the red on her clothes and hands. Josie couldn’t understand what she had just done… 

.....................................................................................................................

Hope came back to the room, her senses could tell something was off. She knew Josie wasn’t meant to have left the room so called Alaric, that last thing he knew was since giving her a bunny blood bag.

No, he didn’t know anything, meaning even though it was her sweet beau Josie… a newly turned Vampire was walking around Mystic Falls. Fuck. 

Within five minutes Alaric had called a search party, each person leaving in pairs, him with Emma, Penelope with MG, and Lizzie with Dorian. Hope was going solo, knowing her teamwork skills could use improvement. 

Alaric and Emma found her in a collapsed heap on the floor, hair and clothes drenched from the heavy rainfall and her back against the brick wall. The vampire’s dead weight was too much for Alaric to lift, so he let her lean against the wall. She was covered in a thick layer of blood that the rain hadn’t managed to wash away, soaked into the fabric of the light blue shirt, blood running down her chin from her lips. Eyes glazed and hands shaking, Josie swallowed thickly and breathed through the lump in her throat. “It’s not- not my blood.” Eyes glued to the ground. 

“You killed someone? You ate this morning, just before Hope left for that meeting with Reggie. There’s no way you can’t have been so hungry, Josie. What happened?”

“Alaric, we need to get Hope, she is still looking for Josie.” After getting no response, “I am going to call her”. Leaving Alaric and Josie alone. 

“Josie what were you thinking…”

A primal grow came from behind him, “get away from her”, Hope tone and yellow orbs left no room for questions. She scooped Josie in her arms, and ran, her strength meant even though Josie had changed it still felt like nothing in her arms. They arrived at the cellar, and Josie saw a girl she recognised from the local state school. Hope placed her on the ground, turning her around and placing a searing kiss on her lips.   
“Josie… it's ok, the hunger will go once you have properly fed, but the bunny blood won’t be enough now. Trust me, my love, it will all be ok”

Josie only now looked at the victim against the rails of the ceil, she could see her hands were bound round the rails with an old rope. She couldn’t do it again, she wasn’t made to hurt people, but the pooling in her stomach was building up again and she couldn’t wait until she lost control. 

Hope could see her girlfriend suffering, wanting to help her all she could, she walked up to their guest and lifted her wrist to her mouth, biting and taking in as much blood as her mouth would allow. She then turned to Josie, and with one finger beaconed her closer. Josie took an unsteady step. Now face to face with the tough Tribrid, she felts Hope’s hand on the back of her neck, and lips pressed against hers, the warm blood was exchanged between them, they both knew some was running down their cheeks. Josie was on cloud nine, kissing Hope, but with the rush of blood. Hope gripped her tighter pushing her against the bars and deepening the kiss. When they stopped, foreheads pressed together… Josie turned, holding Hope's hand. She looked at the guest once more before moving to bite into her neck, just like Hope had done to her. As her thoughts cleared only a bit, she thought about Hope while digging into the neck. She felt warm wet kisses trail up the back of her neck, losing her mind in this sweet bliss. When it was done, Hope just took Josie’s hand, both moving at an unnatural speed to their room… 

Hope slammed the door, twisting her wrist and hearing the door double lock. Josie jumped rapping her legs around Hope's waist, kissing like there was nothing but them in the world. 

TBC


	6. Back Early?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK... so you get a lot of smut. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE, then I get an idea of how many people are interested and where I should take the story. IF there is part 2 or what.

It had been a few months since Josie had turned. Hope had vowed to herself to try quieten things down, all the dramatics had taken a strain on the school, which was ultimately just a bunch of teachers dealing with supernatural gifts on top of raging hormones. 

Josie knew Hope was out training, again, and wouldn’t be back for another hour at the earliest. Her girlfriend didn’t know when to stop, training to her limit every day. Josie decided to have a shower, something to relax her while time went past. She walked into the onsite, running the water, giving it time to warm up to the nice level. She placed her clothes on the bed, folding them to please her inner neat freak, before rapping in herself in a towel and going back to the steaming room. The warm water washed down her shoulders, rubbing body wash lotion, massaging it into her skin. 

… Josie thought at that moment that she heard something, hands coming to a pause, no longer running in circles slowly pressing into her muscles. After a moment, her shoulders relaxed, but two arms wrapped around her waist. She could recognise that body anywhere, “Hi”, Hope said into her shoulder, water running between them. 

Josie turned her head, looking over her left shoulder starring right into the eyes of a smug smile.

“You are so beautiful, baby.”

“Aren’t you meant to be training?”

“Mmmm…maybe”

Josie had no clue why her girlfriend was here but only focused on how to make this moment last and continue this interaction. Hope just pulled her body into her arms, allowing Josie to lean into her, still feeling stable and at home. Hope’s hands were rubbing over Josie’s shoulders, before intertwining their hands, and then ultimately moving to the soft skin of her stomach. Hope knew she could try her luck, delving her hand slightly lower, hearing Josie take in an extra breath. She could see Josie’s skin becoming more flustered and redden incompletion. Hope’s hand just stayed above the heat, that was intensifying due to forces other than the shower, they both stood, enjoying the hot water and smell of bath salts for a minute.

Hope moved first. Placing a formation of kisses on her neck, from dark blue bruises to small red dotted bruises, each time swirling her tongue as she sucked down more on the flesh. She knew Josie could just heal, but also knew she wouldn’t, getting some satisfaction in carrying Hope’s mark around her classes. Josie always told Hope that she knew Hope’s wolf felt more secure with the marks proudly on display. Yet, Hope noticed how Josie would stare at them in the mirror, brushing her thumb and forefinger across them biting into her lip. She knew how Josie would also pull her into her neck, baring it ready for the marks, and moaning after the first couple. So naturally, Hope was happy to comply… 

Josie really couldn’t breathe, Hope’s teeth would glaze across in anticipation, before biting suddenly. Enjoying the shock of her pray. They were now impossibly close, the water no longer being able to fit between them…  
Hope whispered into Josie’s ear, “Can I?”  
Josie slowly nodded her head along Hope’s shoulder, still barely aware of what was happening, consumed by the thoughts of how Hope could manipulate her body.

The water went cold, both of them let out a small shriek, with Hope having to tighten her grip as Hope jumped. Not realising how long they had been in the shower, Hope had to emit heat to keep Josie warm, still under the mild water. After a few seconds, she went back to placing a small kiss on her shoulder. Josie moaned loudly into Hope, spurring her forward to rub her fingers along Josie’s clit. She ran her tongue up to Josie’s ear and bit on her earlobe.

“You are so fucking hot baby…” she whispered seductively, “Training wasn’t easy… when all I could think of was pressing you against a wall, and taking you so …intensely… from behind with our new toys. But I knew you would like that just too much, it wouldn’t be a challenge for me, Baby, and I wanted this to last. So… I just fantasied about taking you in public. Oh, I was soaked by the end, I think I broke someone’s nose.” She whispered as her left hand squeezed Josie’s hips, and right fingers flicked her clit, just teasing and enjoying the muffled moans from the water. 

Josie’s threw her head back on Hope’s shoulder, her breath getting quicker, as she began massaging Josie’s breasts, slowly and thoroughly. Her mouth hot on Josie’s neck, who was completely and utterly under her mercy at this point. Josie to become beyond frustrated, but unable to voice it fearing Hope would take away her sweet bliss

“P-please… I can’t take it… Hope…please…Alpha”

With that, Hope ran her skilled fingers along Josie’s wet folds, fingers working magic on her heat and most sensitive areas. Josie used this time to scratch her nails down Hope’s body, aware of how the slight pain gave Hope such pleaser. 

This wasn’t romantic, it was fucking, just pure raw lust and passionate ecstasy. 

Hope finally inserted two fingers into Josie causing both of them to moan. Using her strength to pump in an out in a fast pace, putting in another finger, testing how much Josie could take. Josie was no longer in control of the noises she was making, moaning right into Hope’s ear. Three fingers in, her other hand was groping Josie’s boob. 

She started making circles on Josie’s clit, causing her to fall apart and thanking God that they had the silencing spell on the room, as without it she would be sure that the entire school heard their…activities. Hope kept it up, for another few minutes, until she could feel Josie’s high coming and her fingers were trapped in Josie’s walls. For the final climax, she pushed Josie against the shower wall by her shoulders, and shoved their bodies together, biting down on her shoulder at the moment when Josie came. Hope, was still panting a little and holding Josie tightly. Josie still trying to catch her breath. This was when Josie, growing again in arousal turned, bring Hope’s hand to her mouth and licking her finger clean of her own juices. 

Josie, in turn, wanted to please her girlfriend, lowering herself onto her knees, feeling the water still spraying on her back. She took some time to place open-mouthed kisses to the inner thighs, teasing her slightly. She felt Hope go to place her hands in Josie’s hair but pull back slightly reserved…

“You can do it, I won’t break babe”

With that she placed her hand in Josie’s hair and her leg over her shoulder, intertwining her fingers at the roots so could hold onto some of the control, and using her other hand to push Josie’s head in her heat. Josie quickly began working Hope’s sensitive clit, knowing the Tribrid wouldn’t last long. She then dipped her tongue in and out before taking long licks through the thick folds, taking in all of the juices. Hope finally came undone for Josie, screaming Josie’s name loudly, shutting her eyes tightly.

“Fuck…”

“We just did that babe” Now being Josie’s turn to smirk, still on her knees looking into Hope’s eyes. “Now…I want breakfast…or lunch, I am famished”

“But you just ate babe…” Hope teasingly added

“Maybe you weren’t enough to satisfy…”

Hope’s eyes flashed at the challenge, enjoying the visible gulp Josie just took in. To pounce in that moment, sweeping Josie up and carrying her to the bed. Josie could feel Hope hands everywhere and she was tickled without mercy… 

“BABE STOP I AM SORRRY….PLEASE, OMG, OK OK! YOU ARE THE MOST SATISFYING THING IN THE WORLD”

“Oh… I know baby. Now I won the tickle matched, and fucked my girl, so yes I would say we earnt a good lunch before we start training” 

“WE?”

“Yes – that’s why I was back early, we start your training today, with me”

“Hope, I have a bad feeling about that”, Josie said while putting on some clothes

“Don’t worry...it’s my responsibility to protect you”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I AM BACK! This chapter was based around a comment from MysteriousKay on Chapter 6. Please comment suggestions or ideas! It inspires me to keep writing.

Penelope POV

She was jealous of the looks. Jealous of the love. Jealous of the protection. Most of all she was jealous of how it wasn’t her that was making Josie smile, not her lying next to her at night, not her comforting Josie in her arms after she had fought with Lizzie.  
Weeks Penelope spent watching Josie and Hope, just waiting for the moment that Hope would break her heart, and she could swoop in the place it back together. She thought by now Hope would have emotionally closed off, or been too busy with secret monster missions. But no. They were now the power couple of the school, attached at the hip, and seemingly oblivious to Penelope, or Landon’s, puppy dog looks of awe and sadness. 

However, one morning when Penelope walked in Josie was sat at her normal breakfast table but…there was no Hope, so she decided to shoot her shot and talk to Josie. Walking up to the same of the bench she slid next to Josie, rather than opposite, thinking that the close space might help her cause. Penelope can honestly say she didn’t expect what happened next. She thought Josie would both be all friendly and want to catch up…or hate her guts for how their relationship ended. But, Josie just looked up from her breakfast and gave Penelope a stare of indifference, like she didn’t care, which infuriated Penelope to her core. 

“…Yes?”

“What… I can’t see how my favourite ex is doing?” Mocking shock and offence. 

“Mm, we were only together 4 months but I know you better than that. What do you want?” Josie went back to eating her breakfast and observing the cafeteria. 

“Fine. I don’t like who you have become” She saw Josie snap her head to look at, giving a glare that could kill, but before she said anything Penelope interjected. “Please let me finish. Josie, you are one of the most loving, kindest people to ever walk this earth. You would never hurt a soul. But with Hope I am worried about you, everyone knows what you did to that…human in the basement, people just don’t say anything because they are scared of Hope. Since when have you condoned violence? We were far from perfect, but at least people were safe when you were with me and away from that freak show…” SMACK. Josie’s hand came across Penelope’s cheek. 

“I don’t condone violence, but talk about my girlfriend like that and I will kill you”

With that, Josie gathered her stray books and moved, leaving Penelope stunned and mouth ajar. 

\-----------------------------------------

Josie had filled Hope in on the events with Penelope, assuring her it was nothing to worry about, but was surprised when Hope just chuckled. Josie, looking rather confused but only received a peck on the lips as an answer before they were summoned for lessons. 

Josie had ‘Science of Magic’, one of the more boring classes that allowed her to day dream and focus on other things as the exam which were mostly just logical. As she sat at her normal desk, Penelope was doing her power walk in wearing a small blue bruise under her eye. Josie did feel bad, knowing she shouldn’t have hit Penelope, and most of all shouldn’t have let her words get to her. But while she was in this train of thought, she missed as Penelope slid a pink note onto her book. When she opened it, it read:

Sweet Josie,   
Meet me in Room 3.1 straight after class, it’s an old cupboard, rather spacious don’t worry.   
And if you are debating not coming, don’t. It can be your apology for this morning.  
Yours always,   
Penny 

Part of Josie was curious, but part was annoyed that Penelope still thought she had that power and influence over Josie, walking back into her life whenever she felt like it. Neither the less, after class she saw Penelope strut out, down the corridor, but Josie took her time packing away, not wanting to give Penelope any more satisfaction. As she walked into room 3.1 she saw Penelope by the hazed window, sun shining through her black hair, she can’t lie, Penelope looked damn good.   
“You came”

“I did, don’t waste my time”

“I had a realisation.”

“Oh, do go on” Josie said, her voice laced with sarcasm. 

“I approve of your relationship with Hope. While it wasn’t ideal being hit in the face, you were acting on your feelings, no suppressing them or denying them. That’s all I have every really wanted for you” In that moment Penelope appeared more vulnerable, but has slowly made her way over to Josie. “I am sorry Jojo. I really mean that, from the bottom of my selfish and devious heart”  
“We can’t change the past Pen. It's ok, I forgive you.”

There was a sort of awkward silence after that, neither girl knowing what to do or where to go with this. Penelope will admit she slightly misjudged the level of forgiveness when she went to brush her hand across Josie’s cheek, leaning in to kiss her. She noticed Josie leaning to her side and embracing her in a hug, before hearing those all punishing words…  
“I am happy to have you…as a friend”

Before she got a chance to reply Josie had spun on her heels and fled the room, leaving Penelope to hear the bang of the door that left her alone.

\--------------------------------------

Penelope heard nothing more from Josie the next day, she looked but didn’t attempt to approach her or test her luck. It wasn’t until after the sports lesson, when she was forced to help pick up the cones, leaving her last to change. She was alone in the room, as each locker at the name of the student emended in it: ‘P.Park’. She was still hot, with sweat on her fore head when she heard a sign behind her. Turning around, she saw Hope leaning against the frame of the door looking directly at her. 

“Come to teach me a lesson, Tribrid”

“Maybe, I am not sure if you need to be taught yet” Penelope was shocked not expecting this answer, thinking that she would just be cursed with some ancient plague or turned into a toad. While she was pondering Hope had taken the opportunity to breach her personal space bringing them inches apart.

“You see, unlike others, who have threatened me, you just want something that’s mine. Understandable really, you got a girl much better than you and…like a child… panicked and threw it out the cot. I am not going to make that mistake. But that does leave the question of what to do with you… Josie assured me you two were over…asking me to leave you alone…”

Penelope, despite knowing the situation she was currently in, was quite touched that Josie had agreed enough to convince Hope not to hurt her, or do worse… damage her badass bitch reputation. 

“Don’t lie to me Penelope, which I will kill you for. Now, do you still think about Josie?” Hope moved her hand to grip Penelope’s neck and pressed their bodies together, holding her against the red lockers. Hope used her hand to tilt Penelope’s neck and breathe hot air up until her ear. When Penelope nodded she continued, “Do you think about how she used to touch you…and the risk that you might not feel that again, her tongue, and her fingers?” By this point Penelope was beyond turned on, as Hope whispered these dirty things in her ear. She managed to nod again to the question, but all these imagines of Josie flooded her mind. When they had morning sex until late afternoon, or when Josie dressed up as sexy cop for Halloween arresting her, delivering the punishment that night. She could see Hope smirk at her apparent suffering, and her thighs where rubbing together in effect to get rid of some of the feeling. 

“Touch yourself Penelope, and tell me what you are thinking of…”  
Penelope slid her hand below her waist band, and to her pooling heat. She rubbed her clit, getting off on the fact she was being choked by Hope, watched as she did these filthy things. 

But like a flash, her arms where being pinned against the locker. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Josie about our little chat. Just know…I have the power, I can make and break you. It just so happens that I actually like you, and therefore won’t be ripping your heart out of your chest. Be friends with Josie, I don’t care, Make a move on her… you pay with your life. Sweet dreams”

And with that Hope has moved out of the lockers, leaving Penelope to catch her breath.


	8. Monster from Malivore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda trash, but wanted to publish something! Sorry its been forever.

Sunday morning, Hope and Josie were tangled in bed, basking in the sun light that persisted through the curtains. Hope was the first to wake up, hearing some shuffling noise outside the door, then a small knock. When MG opened the door he saw the change in Hope’s breathing and posture as her very lethal body tensed and untended as if about to spring into action at his interruption of their peace. As MG spoke he saw with relief that Hope has relaxed slightly from the hostilities, but he still attempted to appeal to Josie, in order to hurry them out of bed. 

“Josie, I’ve got coffee!” He tried to sound cheerful but he really wanted to be anywhere but standing here trying not to stare at his partially naked friend and her naked wolf girlfriend.

 

“Coffee…” Josie’s voice was huskier than normal after being in a deep slumber, still wrapped in the Tribrids arms. She still refused to move from Hope’s arms but her head did perk up a bit at the mention of the magic liquid that is coffee

 

MG unscrewed the thermos Alaric had given him and let the aroma waft into the air. “Yeah, coffee. The good stuff, from your dad, Josie. He was hoping you could both be in the drawing room to meet him. Hence he sent me”

 

‘Mmmm…coffee?” Hope perked up. She had developed an affinity for the drink since dating Josie but complained to Josie that only the Saltzman’s made it right. According to Hope, most people didn’t have the refined taste buds that her needed to brew perfect coffee, and she refused to drink it unless it has been made right. Although, unfortunately the coffee didn’t bring her any excess energy or awareness, it just was warm in the morning.

 

“Dad’s coffee.” Josie smiled and placed a kiss on Hope’s neck, where her head was buried.

 

“Hey! Don’t start that or I will have to wash out my eyes before they burn. AND I’m taking the coffee and running!” MG protested. “Come on Josie. Dr S will be pissed at me if you two are late. He made it a mission to make sure you are on time in his office.”

 

Hope merely laughed, “MG, no one but you could be stand a chance of getting me out of bed on a Sunday when I am wrapped up warmly with Josie. That is why Dr. S gives you the most impossible tasks…but I will endeavour to speed my girlfriend along so you won’t be in too much trouble.”

Hope untangled herself from Josie and got out of bed. She was still very naked, bar a pair of loose booty shorts, causing MG to leave the room in a flash having seen too many scratches and hickeys on her body from last night’s…activities. Josie blushed and dropped her eyes as Hope approached, passing her the coffee thermos MG has left to the side. Josie stretched and rolled about on the bed for a few minutes and Hope took a seat and poured herself a cup of coffee, looking out of the window to see students already up and about on the grass. She watched her girlfriend as she yawned, stretched her legs and arms, and ran her fingers through her hair. She was happy, it felt weird for Hope to be able to acknowledge that she was happy.

——————

After about 15 minutes getting ready the had made their way down to Alaric’s study, only to see him and Emma stressfully pacing around the room.

 

“Dad…what is going on?”

 

“Josie, Hope, I didn’t want to bring you here but we are a bit out of options. We have another monster- 

“what is it?!” Hope taking a few steps closer to the desk

 

“errr…It seems to be an undead medieval knight…” He could see Hope shifting in both anticipation and curiosity, so chose to inform her quickly of the details. “From what we know he has marked some of the students with some sort of brand and when they wake up, there is always some sort of black silk by their hand, first was a boy called Peter, we thought he had an accident but … now we know he had been challenged. Malac was the latest to be branded, he woke up with it and now seems to just know that he must battle the knight in single combat. Lose…and be eternality damned in hell.” 

 

“Excuse me but you can’t expect Hope to run out and fight this thing if that is all the information you have, LET ALONE the risk of being eternally dammed in hell”

 

“I know Jo, we aren’t asking her to fight…we actually want to know if any of the Mikaelson’s know more about this or what action we could take. The knight is marking a new person at dawn each day, and challenging at dusk.”

“I can call my aunt Freya, she will know how to deal with this”

“Thank you Hope”

 

Unfortunately aunt Freya wasn’t as much help as Hope though, explaining that the knight simply has to be defeated in single combat, then would disappear. After her length of existence, a headless knight was all but mundane, so Freya instead opted to question Hope about her love life and Josie. Rebekah was a lot more helpful, unsurprisingly she had got herself in similar situations, labelling herself the more clumsy Mikaelson and saying that you could take the place of anyone challenged but would have to be injured in some way. She said “of course the bastard knight wouldn’t play fair”, to which Hope slightly chuckled at her aunts brazen humour. 

———————

It took an hour for Josie to let Hope take on the knight, Josie wasn’t happy about it but seeing the shaggy boy that had been chosen, her mind was swayed. Alaric warned her that they didn’t know how effective her magic would be, so she must take one of his swords if she needed to beat the knight at his own game. They went to the clearing near sun down and waited. 

Sure enough a black house and rider could be seen approaching, but he wasn’t headless, more the head of a blonde man in shadow form. He sneered at Hope when standing tall on his horse, eyes scanning for the boy. 

“You will be fighting me”, but in a flash of movement his long sword swung and made a thin cut on Hope’s cheek. “Very well”, stepping off his horse. 

Despite the small cut burning as the poison from vervain circulated in her body. Hope stood, letting her knees wobble slightly and shouted, “come on then, I am ready.” She held the short sword blade and steadied her breath.

The Knight laughed as he stepped into he circle. He drew his own weapon and sneered at the girl he towered over. Hope could see the sinister coldness of his eyes, knowing he planned to draw it out should he be victorious, she could recognise that look from whenever someone had attack her own family.

The knight looked over to where Josie, Alaric and Lizzie stood, smiling before making it clear that he would see them weep by the night is done. That they would watch every cut he made in the young Tribrid. When he saw the tremor in the Hope’s step he laughed and thought it was almost going to be too easy, it took some of his enjoyment away. He had assured the powers of Malivore he could get the artefact but would have a little fun of his own on the way. a Regardless, he would enjoy taking this life.

 

“Only one of us may leave this circle” his leering grin was taunting.

The knight charged, swinging his heavy sword and which Hope blocked easily, trying to look as if it had required great effort, no wanting him to realise her full strength until she could see his weakness. The Knight swung his fist and it connect with her jaw, falling to the ground. Lizzie gasped, they knew normally Hope was unbeatable, Lizzie cried out asking what was wrong, but Josie just stared showing nothing on her face. The Knight wasn’t worried about the unruly girl looking on, he thought he had everything planned perfectly. 

Hope had dragged herself up from the ground and was blocking another attack by the Knight. She managed the slip her knife under his breast plate, pricing his cheat, but it was almost as if he didn’t notice. For Josie, the sight in front of her tied her stomach into knots and kept air from entering her lungs. Alaric was holding Lizzie in his arms and kept reminding Josie to breathe reassuring her that Hope would be OK. Hope said a fire spell but the ball of burning fire just moved straight through him and into a near by wall. 

The Knight had started using his fists, he was punching frantically at Hope, her nose was bleeding and blood also flowed freely from her split lip. Josie was sure that if her healing powers hadn’t been there her face would have been swollen and bruised. At that moment she could see a head in a bask under his cape, it was hidden and still dripping blood.She caught the surprised Knight with a quick uppercut and he fell to the ground. She followed up with a roundhouse kick to his jaw and was satisfied at the snapping sound she heard as a bone snapped. He roared in pain and jumped back to his feet. The shadow face that was dented soon corrected itself. 

 

“Still have some fight left in you do you?” He laughed and advanced swinging his sword. Hope parried and stepped to the side, whispering a third grade magic spell that saw some rope tie around his legs. Her whole body shook with anticipation of driving her sword into the foul knights chest, of the cute head in the bag. He was advancing on her again and he did have considerable skill with the blade. His arrogance and lack of respect for his opponent were his mistakes, and would be his death.

He came at her again and used his brute strength to knock her off her feet. He reached out and took her by the hair. He dragged her a few feet closer to Josie and with his eyes on the Josie, he punched Hope in the face once more. Hope reached behind her, grasped the hand that was holding her and in one smooth motion she pivoted, kicked the back of his knees and brought him down to the ground, she twisted his arm and his wrist broke. She grinned at him, bloody and dangerous. 

 

He quickly rolled away from her and once again stood, he stepped forward, sword in his good hand and thrusted it at the heart of his opponent. She easily avoided the blow, spun around, and sliced a gash into his back. He fell to the ground rising much more slowly than before. She pressed forward blow after blow being blocked by the knight. He twisted away from the last blow and managed to spin and kick her feet out from under her. She went down, feeling the pain in her side but still rolling neatly back to her feet in time to block the attacking Knight. Each trying to push the others sword away, the clang of metal on metal ringing in their ears. Hope twisted her sword in a violent wrenching motion and both swords went flying into the dirt. 

She hated waiting. “Kill him Hope.” Josie didn't mince words. 

Hope didn’t have her sword but manovered herself taking the bagged head from under his cloak, using her strength smashed in like a water melon watching the rotten insiders leaked out. 

She watched as his eyes showed the surprise and the disbelief. The shadow of his head was dull and he began to back away. She leaped into him sinking her claws into he chest, hearing him screen under her. But she stood, collecting the short sword and firmly planted in his abdomen, she had struck between his ribs and punctured his right lung. She stood over him and without hesitation her sword pierced his heart. He just clutched at his chest before transitioning into a black cloud of nothing that dispersed in the air. 

She turned to Josie, who was looking at her with nothing but pride holding out her hand for Hope to take.


	9. Dent in the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Smut, if it's not your thing, you can skip - basically no plot involved. 
> 
> I am never sure about writing smut, so validation would be great lol! ALSO tell me what you want me to write and I will try put it in

Chapter 9 

 

Josie knew she wasn’t a jealous person. She was the most selfless person she knew, sort of. Yet, everyday she would see how people looked at Hope, basically underdressing her with their eyes and looking at Josie with bitter spite. Obviously Hope would whisper how she only belonged to Josie till her last day on this earth, which was sweet and adorable, but some days.. Josie just wanted to see the bitches suffer. Knowing better than to cut her fellow students, she refrained, until the morning that Hope returned a smile to a random witch in the corridor who looked down blushing. Now.. Josie knew whole heartedly that it was nothing… she wasn’t some crazy girlfriend, but after her fight with Lizzie and failing a magic history test.. all she saw was red. 

 

Hope had taught her many things, and now Josie smiled to herself knowing how Hope would regret teaching her the art of patience when it comes to revenge. She just channeled her jealously and rage thought out the rest of her lessons, enjoying the swirling plans forming in her head. It was going to be a fun evening. 

______

Hope had been training with Dr S since 4 in the afternoon, she was exhausted, even her super speed and strength couldn’t take away the ache of three hours training. She walked towards their room, looking forward to a shower to remove any muck and sweat. Hopefully clean before Josie returns from dinner, knowing they can cuddle and watch the rest of the documentary on giant squid. Too lazy to turn the door handle she used magic, but it only opened slightly, a small gap allowing her to slide through. There she saw Josie.. 

 

A devilish smile is borne on lips, which had been covered with a dark red lipstick almost imitating blood. “I’ve been waiting for you to come home to me, sweetie.” Hope knew something was off, the way Josie emphasised sweetie, almost spiting it out. However, she couldn’t think to much amount it seeing how her girlfriend was in red lingerie, red was defiantly Josie’s colour. 

 

Hope's could feel the heat throbbing between her legs, and almost wanted to pounce on her girlfriend right there, push her onto the bed and make sure neither of then left this room for a good 6 hours. She managed to shake off her school jacket, and kick off her trainers. And almost shamefully, like a horny teenage boy, went for the waste band on her training sweats, using her thumbs to start pushing them past her hips, but before they could even travel an inch Josie had spelled her hands to her side. When Hope looked at Josie like a confused puppy, head tilting to one side and eyes wide, Josie simply shook her head and smirked, raising her hand causing the sweats to move back up her legs that small inch.

 

“This is our room, isn’t it Hope?” Hope just nodded confused at the question. “And you respect me… yes Hope?” Hope looked panicked for a moment before starting to insist she respected Josie with all her being. But to stop the rambling Josie lifted a finger to her lips. “I like my space tidy baby, and you just kicked your shoes so hard across the room I am pretty sure we will need a spell to un-dent the wall, cutie.”

 

Hope looked slightly ashamed at the dented white wall, her shoe till trapped in it.

 

“You are going to make it up to me baby. Go sit at the top of the bed, against the head board my love. Do it now”. 

 

When Hope didn’t move Josie looked at her expectantly before squeezing her hand and letting it go. 

 

Josie wandered around the room. “You should have caught on my now… but you dented our wall and are in my debt. You belong to me until you have paid that debt.” When Hope was sat against the headboard Josie only smirked, swinging herself gently on the bed post. As she did she angled slightly down enjoying the way Hope drooled at her cleavage pushed up in the red bra. 

 

“Look at me, I want you to look at me while I take control, I want to see you when any control you have disappears”

 

Josie ran her warm fingers across Hope’s abs, but not before dipping her head to the side and kissing her cheek, almost chastely. Hope wanted to help move Josie along so lifted her top allowing more skin to skin contact. But rather than help…that back fired and Josie lent down to her ear and whispered a confinement spell, causing a gold chain to appear around her wrist, unbreakable. It sent chills up her spine. Then her other hand was captured and she found her arms had be bound to the bed posts, restricting her movement. For good measure she gave them a tug. Causing Josie to chuckle at little at her frustration, and when Hope looked up at her pitifully. 

 

She was going to make her wait. Wait until she was dripping. ”Patience sweetie, do I need to have your legs bound as well?” When Hope said nothing, Josie placed her fingers under her chin forcing their eyes to meet “…well, do I baby?” She got a firm “no” in responce growled at her, seeing Hope’s eye’s flash yellow. 

 

Still Hope bucked her hips, frustrated about how she could not touch her girlfriend , or pull her in for a kiss. Taking a small mercy, Josie climb on top, sitting in her lap, allowing her to gain a little pressure. “You are over dressed baby”

 

“I could have done something about that earlier” Hope made a point to shake the restraints around her wrists. 

 

“Always so snarky babe. Do you know…all it took was me pretending to have missed dinner and be hungry to get the kitchen key. I suppose they don’t want to go upsetting the Head Master’s daughter. But… there are far more…for-filling things than food down there.” Hope’s breath caught in her throat when she saw Josie pull out a small knife. She trusted Josie, but it was more the anticipation that caused her to shiver. “ So, now maybe I can fix you being over dressed”

 

Josie balled the cloth of Hope’s t’shirt in her hand, and cut it, slightly nipping at Hope’s skin leaving a faint red line, although it caused another buck in Hope’s hips. 

 

A low growl came from her throat: “I liked that shirt” 

 

“You will like this more sweetie, I promise” Josie began slowing rubbing her hands up and down Hope’s abdonmin, before flicking the knife and seeing the bra fall away, giving each breast a cup with her palm. She played with the tits but could hear Hope growling when the cuffs would not give way, despite her almost pulling the bed post off the wall and splintering the wood.

 

Josie breathed a playful laugh in her ear, capturing the lobe and sucked. Then moving back and placing the knife flat on Hope’s chest, loving the way Hope tried to get away from the cold metal. “Still, you're overdressed," Josie purred in her ear. Reaching for her waste band but then stopped, smiling at her. Hope still had that look like a puppy, begging with her eyes for Josie to touch her and pull her out of the confines of her sweat pants. She pulled at the waistband and pulled them down when they meet her lower thighs, after that Josie just placed her hand between Hope’s legs, before she lent all the way and bit the inside of her lovers thigh, enjoying the way it caused Hope to hitch her breath. 

 

Josie could see the damp patch on her underwear and moved to whispers; her voice dripping with venom, poisoning Hope’s mind with the filthy praise, and licked along the line of her collor bone. Sucking a few small marks here and there. 

 

“why so quiet baby? You enjoying being my good wolf? Mmm yes.”

 

A deep-seated growl is Hope’s only answer. Another chuckle escaped Josie’s lips: “Baby, you think you would know its rude not answer a question when asked.” There was a pause "Are you still not going to answer me?” Josie knew exactly what she was doing and how it affected her. “You're really not gonna tell me, hmmm? You should know too well what happens to captives that don’t talk sweetie”

 

Another low growl in reply, Josies fingers could feel the rumble across Hope’s chest whenever she let out the growl, knowing that one day she would have her pussy on that chest, to make her feel good as it vibrated.

 

She chuckles menacingly at her. “Fine, I will have to get my answers” with that her sweats got shredded by another spell, now fully exposed. Josie just trailed her fingers up and down her lovers legs before pushing her hips down and rolling them, getting some of her own friction. She moaned and Hope looked at her with such awe. But just like that Josie was off, off her, and off the bed, moving towards their wardrobe. She pulled out a familiar box, talking out some red leather and a small wooden cane. 

 

"Ah, you remember this one, don't you?" Josie flicked the cane hearing the sound it made as it sliced the air, Josie was daring her to say anything: beg, plead, ask, just give in a little more each minute. She kissed Hope, before placing the leather across her mouth, and placing a kiss on her cheek. She ran the thin bit of wood across her legs before bringing it down, hard enough for Hope to actually feel something, much harder than normal lovers would be able to handle. Another three, before between gasps Hope concedes: “Yes, I need you, I want this, please”. Josie just smirked: "I thought so." That sensual smile grows ever bigger now than Hope thought possible. "Would you like me to continue the little touches, and kisses baby?” Hope snarls at Josie, her top lip shaking, but finds her face in Josie’s grip and then being kissed with enough power to blow anyone alway. Josie doesn’t stop, sucking at Hope’s bottom lip and giving it a small bite. 

 

When Josie moves away Hope nods slowly, her palms sweating with the itch to grab her girlfriend and finally do something, but she didn’t even try and break free, just watched and waited for an order. She did, however, have the look of pleading and need, just staring at her lover…

 

"Uh-uh, use your words, or you will have nothing.”  
“Please…”

 

Josie lifted her chin in proud triumph. "As you wish, my wolf." Josie climbed back on top her and began grinding her hips downwards, swaying and kissing down Hope’s cheat. She moves so her full cleavage is in Hope’s face, almost soothing, but she can feel the kisses and licks from her girlfriend. Josie notices how the muscles where defined on Hope’s arms are she tensed in need and frustration. 

 

Hope knew she was being tortured but in possibly the best way, Josie slowly removed her bra and pants, allowing Hope to see all of her. Watching as her girlfriends mind was going into overdrive. Her mouth, watering, wishing to pull Josie closer.

 

"Fuck," Hope cried out, as Josie grinded again. Josie laughed again, being able to see just have mad this was making her girlfriend, but enjoying the power it gave her. Josie knew Hope was near breaking point now, barely staying in control of herself. She captured her lips then pulled back. This turned her on so much she could feel her heat dripping down her thighs, and was happy she took her panties off so they weren’t ruined. Josie brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked them, swirling her tongue, before reaching down and rubbing them across Hope’s clit lazily. She circled the small bud, until Hope was close and then moved away, opting to touch herself. Hope’s once closed eyes flew open, and black veins started to form, her arms began pulling at the cuffs until she felt one give way, but before she could work on the other Josie had her hand around her neck, squeezing with enough pressure, and glaring into her very soul, that Hope could only lower her eyes. Josie put a little more pressure, before letting up and scratching down her throat to her chest.

“Wrong move…Sweetie”

 

With that Josie yanked Hope’s hair pulling her into a bruising kiss, holding her tightly. She captures her lips in another kiss, repeating her dominance with fierce passion. Hope’s breath catches when she feels feral hands taking the soft flesh of her breasts. Josie rolls the pink buds between her fingers, alternating between pinching and pulling. A moan escapes Hope when Josie’s lips leave her mouth to take her unattended nipple into her mouth. Hope pulls at her restraints, both now firmly back in place a little tighter, as her body squirms under the pleasant assault of Josie’s attention. She kissed the soft and sensitive flesh under Hope’s breast, running her tongue across soft scars, each with a story. She peppered a kiss on each, to show her love for her girlfriends scars, they made her beautiful. 

 

Hope moaned, as Josie returned to her clit, tortuously rubbing her fingers against her aching bundle of nerves. Tempting her lover into further submission. Josie crawled down the bed, maintaining eye contact until she was able to look directly at the prize between Hope’s legs that had been begging for her. Hope being so wet, legs open, made her feel wanted and attractive, which made her confident and controlling. Plunging her tongue into Hope, past her walls, and then retreating to flick relentlessly across the bundle of swelled nerves of her clit, already flush red like blood, as it pushed out of its hood even further than before. Hope arched into her mouth. Lifting her hips off the bed. Josie She used two of her fingers and began pumping in and out of Hope as she squirmed over the bed. Tugging at her cuffs, wanting to be free. Every time Hope’ was about to fall over the edge, Josie slowed herself, allowing the wolf time to gain her senses again, it was too much, and so sensitive. 

 

“Please Josie…please.. what can I do? What do you want from me?”

 

“Anything sweetie?” Hope frantically nodded. Josie flicked her tongue and moved her fingers, “cum for me baby”

 

Tight walls squeezing down on Josie’s fingers signalling how close Hope was to coming, Hope cried out, with the gushing wetness around Josie’s fingers. They were both exhausted, and with a flick of her wrist Josie freed Hope from all binding. She then moved up the bed to the comfort of Hope, and kissed her on the cheek. They lay quietly, panting but saying no words. Hope soon turned to Josie and said: “This may have been one of the greatest welcome home’s ever, but …what did I do to get all this?”

 

Josie bit her lip and looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, “I may have got a little bit jealous.. and wanted to remind you that you belong to me, only me, not anyone else…Mine.”

“Josie, I am yours, always and forever. You don’t ever need to doubt that”

“I know babe. Actually…I am quite glad I didn’t do all my plans… I think the branding might have been a bit much” Hope’s eyes went comically wide causing Josie to clutch her chest and laugh. Still not denying that she was fully joking. 

Josie then buried her body into the safety of Hope’s arms whispering how she loved her girlfriend. While Hope’s wolf purred content with holding Josie in her aims, she really had found her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how was it ???


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MATURE CHAPTER 
> 
> TORTURE AT END OF CHAPTER (Nothing extreme just beatings and not looked at in detail)  
> ATTACKS

“So…one of us is going to have to kill the other one” Even saying those words left a bitter taste in Josie’s mouth. She didn’t look at Lizzie, instead holding eye contact with her father, knowing what she said was true.

“More like absorb -“ 

 

She knew her father was talking, trying to stop his voice from shaking or his leg from tapping against the ground. She knew he was trying to appear rational and as if it was all going to be ok. But it wasn’t. 

 

“When Gemeni twins turn 22 the merge will determine who will lead the covern, and only one will survive. That is why your mother is always traveling the globe, looking for a solution.”

 

Lizzie finally said something, but should couldn’t pick up what it was, it felt like everything was slowing down and becoming colder. She could hear less and less with each breath..

 

“When do you tell your children something like that, how could you handle that news at 6 or eleven, how do you tell your children that you wont be able to protect them? When I look at you sometimes I still see little girls”

 

She could see Lizzie looking touched and heartfelt by this sentiment, but it was still years of lying…growing up with an absent mum…if she had known she would have done more with her time. Done things differently…but … 

 

“What about me? I am also a vampire…no longer just a witch”

 

“yes, that was quite the development. You mother has started looking into it but for now we assume the merge will happen just the same. I will do everything I can protect you”

 

Josie couldn’t listen to this anymore, she couldn’t sit and just do nothing, knowing her life was on a counting cloak going down every minute. She couldn’t even go back to the room, she knew that Hope knew, and how Hope had forced her dad to start talking. Suprisingly… it wasn’t the idea that talking to Hope would mean confronting her feelings, rather guilt. She couldn’t die, she had to live for Hope, not just be another person Hope loved who left. She had to be better than that. This brought her to tears, feeling so trapped and confined within the school she had called home for years. 

 

Abruptly leaving the room, she didn’t really know where she was going until she was at a clearing in the woods, collapsing against one of the tree stumps and crying in her hands. After about an hour…

“Josie!… Josie!” 

She could hear her father shouting, but thought it would take him longer to try find her being busy with Lizzie. She still wasn’t ready, so pushed herself up off the ground and at first stumbled a few steps before using her speed to travel deep into the forest far past school grounds. She didn’t know when she stopped running, maybe when the trees were so blurred and she lost all recognition of where she was. Or maybe it was the strange sound that brought her out of her thoughts. 

 

She heard a twig snap and knew she needed to get back to school, but as she started to run a black wolf leaped at her out of the shadowed bushes, forcing her on the floor. Claws scratched across her body, vision blurred between tears and blood. She managed to use what strength left to throw the wolf against the tree. When it charged again, almost by instinct she back-handed it, watching at it hit some rock whelping. Another brown wolf appeared, slightly bigger, most of Josie’s wounds had already healed, but a branch was pierced though her leg, limiting her movement until she could pull it out. 

 

She picked up a log next to her feet but was in so much pain, which was just amplified by the fact she was scared to death. She swung her stick and it connected with the side of the wolf’s head, giving Josie a brief moment whilst it was recovering to stumble away, even if her stumbling was faster than the average human. She hobbled as fast as her wound would allow, but could sense the brown wolf stalking around her. As the beast howled behind her; she could see a metal railing in front of her blocking her exit without forcing the metal a part. She tried to push the pain away, but when she looked behind her, she saw the wolf walking towards her with glowing eyes and blood dripping from its face, it came leaping straight after her. Even with her abilities being mauled to death wasn’t a pleasant idea, and got her panicking. She searched around the ground and found several rocks nearby, so she grabbed one and threw it at the wolf, the strength causing the rock to break a tree as she missed … she always hated sport. 

 

The wolf leapt, and Josie cowered waiting for an intense amount of pain to infiltrate her senses.

 

But when she felt nothing, should could hear a pitiful whine and “AAARGH!”. Looking up she could see Hope, still in PJs, who had appeared out of nowhere and began fighting with the wolf. The wolf clamped its jaws on her arm, drawing blood. This drew a sharp cry from Hope, who howled herself, and black veins came from around her eyes. Hope looked just as animalistic as the wolf, fighting with blood and mud coving her, only visible by the light of the full moon. 

 

Hitting and kicking the animal until she managed to get on its back, arms around its neck and she squeezed and squeezed, until Josie heard a snap. However, Hope didn’t stop there; she dug her hands into its neck and pulled until she had the head of the wolf in her hands. The coppery smell of blood was in the air, and Josie will admit, she looked on trembling like a leaf in horror and awe.

 

Hope truly looked terrifying, holding the wolfs head as the blood and ripped skin hung off. Her girlfriend was splattered with dirt and red blood and her eyes looked like two yellow sapphires in the dark, long white fangs reflecting the light. It was then Josie noticed the black would from before looking at them. 

 

“Hope -“

“No one touches her!”

 

With that Hope shifted and charged, easily ripping at the throat of the smaller wolf, continuing to claw at it long after it had gone cold. Josie managed to stand, walking a few steps before collapsing on Hope in wolf form, hugging the grey fur radiating heat and safety. 

 

She could eventually feel Hope lift her head and lick her face, knowing she was covered in grime. It still managed to get a raspy laugh out of Josie as the tongue tickled. Hope in wold form moved Josie by tugging at her top, pulling her away from the carcases, before lying on the forest floor leaving room for Josie to slip between her paws against her warm belly. 

 

Josie knew Hope would never be able to sleep so exposed, ears up and eyes watching out for anything, but the tiredness sunk into Josie, as she felt her eyes close. 

———

 

Hope unfortunately realised that she couldn’t shift, knowing she would end up standing naked as the day she was born. So she just had to walk side by side with Josie in the morning, with the back of her ears being scratched and the occasional whine at the affection. They got to the room about half an hour since first light broke, meaning it was only about 6:10am, so they lay softly together in bed and slept, not saying much but understanding that big conversations were coming. 

 

Josie woke in the morning to the smell of freshly baked bread, orange juice and something sweet. Hope was walking through the door carrying a tray of food, trying her very best not to drop it all now. Josie opened her eyes when she felt kisses being placed on her stomach, working up to her face. She smiled as she watched Hope kiss up to her forehead and then placing a kiss on her lips.

 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

 

Hope purred and bit her lip as Josie scratched the back of her neck, and nipped at her neck. 

 

“I don’t even know. Its weird but I am always thinking: thinking of how to do things, help people, be better. I just don’t want to think yet. Breakfast would be nice”

 

“Ok Jo”, Hope placed the tray on Josie’s lap and sat beside her, when Hope looked at the plate she realised she had completely forgotten a fork, knife and spoon. Blushing, she quickly jumped out of bed promising the be back soon. 

 

As she approached the kitchen she could hear humming, the same tune that came out of Josie’s music box. With a bit of confusion she turned the corner, only to see Lizzie. It was the first time she had seen the other twin since finding out she might be the one to absorb Josie and take her. 

 

Her breathing was getting quicker, her trying to control it had failed, and she could feel herself being she shift. 

 

Lizzie stared wide eyes. While Hope choked out the word “run”. 

 

With that she began to bolt, but before anything went down MG was able to hear the commotion and call for Josie. 

 

It was Josie who had to lunge and wrap her arms around Hope, nearly being flung off, but eventually calming the girl. She almost lost her again when Lizzie had told her to “get her mutt on a rope”. 

Hope looked at her: “I can’t see someone that might kill you everyday. I can’t, Jo. You may hate me forever but i kill her and you live. You survive”

“Shh Hope, she is my sister. My family, and you are my family, which means she is also your family. We have to protect each other my love”

 

—— 

Hope apologised to Lizzie and Dr S. Both her and Josie had been given two weeks detention for sleeping in the woods after the attack and skipping school. Hope still had this building rage and frustration inside her. Yet, a few days had passed but in that time Hope had been trying to work out what wolf pack would have been willing to target a school witch. Josie could see Hope agitation and worry that someone would attack her again. Hope had doubled training and began her own investigations In to the supernatural goings on. None of them (the near by pack) were even allowed that close to the school and the spells should have stopped them from heading that deep into the forest. A few pupils, after hearing about what happened to Josie, had come forward saying that ruffed up people and wolves had tried to scare them…dared to beat up one student…and that they didn’t say anything because they were out of bounds, therefore breaking school rules. Even if these invades attacked the likes of Lizzie, or someone she found equally irritating - it could not stand, Josie nor the school could come into danger. 

 

She went back to the clearing where they attacked Josie, finding a couple of items she could use in locator spells, but it took her four days of watching between classes and before school to figure out who the leader was. The woman just enjoyed chaos, and Hope could see that in the was she treated her daughter and pack. They were low lives, lurking about. Wanting to target students as they taught it easy.  
On the fifth day, Hope made her way down the stairs to the school ceils, she opened the heavy door and closed it behind her. She was going to use this as an opportunity to send a message, what Hope Mikaelson will do if you attack her or her people. 

 

The only light illuminating the underground concrete structure came from strategically placed torches. Jed was stood by the far wall and gave her a nod of respect as she entered. Other wolves from the school were keeping Dr S and Emma busy on useless errands. Hope walked slowly approaching the woman whose body was already bloody and broken, tied to a concrete pillar in the centre of the room. 

 

“Why am I here bitch?”

 

“My apologies for not getting here sooner, I had other matters to attend to. I am sure you understand”

 

“WHY AM I HERE?”

 

Hope smiled, coldly: “I was hoping we could have a chat.”

 

“This will not work, my pack will tear you a part, tear everything you have a part.”

 

“You are funny. There are many who have wanted you gone. They have jumped at the chance to rid themselves of you and have the pack run by your daughter.

 

The woman snarled and pulled against the ties “You might as well kill me now, I won’t submit or tell you anything.”

 

“Now where would the fun in that be? Besides we have so much to discuss.” Hope began twirling a small blade in her hand. Her eyes turn cold and she smiles “Let’s begin.”

 

"You're a sick fuck you know that right? You'll never get away with this. I might not be able to get out of this but the pack will get you. You can be sure they will come after you with everything they have. You aren’t your father, but you are just as evil” she spits. 

 

The snap of a whip resounds in her ears as it struck across the woman face leaving a deep red gash. The woman could feel the blood running down her back, her neck hurt, causing a deep desire to just crawl under a rock and never come out. The whip slices through her back and she howled in pain. It hits her again and again and she can only cry out. All vision is blurred by tears and she can smell the blood. Hope could see the woman realising the extent of her mistakes, and knew she should just get it done. But the pent up anger of seeing someone attack Josie and only just being able to save her…it tore Hope up, a frustration she needed to let out. 

 

From what Klaus taught her she knows that a strong front hit could lead to a punctured lung or internal bleeding. So she just had to punish the woman who would dare have wolves attack the school other ways. Hope beat her back purple, before going to move the bonds around, dazing her with a hit to the head when she attempts to run away. Hope stuck her in different places with different needles, knives, magically induced weapons, that the pain so great the subject could not move or make a sound.

It went on for four hours, till Hope had Jed help her with the body. The look in Jed eyes was of horror and fear but respect and sympathy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...last chapter the response wasn't great and it was one of my favs to write. It was a bit ..meh but posted this because I had wrote the majority of it. 
> 
> Just gonna take a break and write some more if something comes to me


	11. Prompts

HI (Sorry NOT a chapter but MUST read)

I have like 2 weeks off ! so am hoping to write about 5 more chapters, 3 hopefully out by Wednesday. 

ANY Comments on this or Prompts, anything really will be taken into consideration. So if there is anything you want to see... let me know..

THANKS

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LET ME KNOW THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! I will take them into account for future chapters. The comments really do help me write! EVEN if they are questions or stuff!  
> !


End file.
